Catch the Snitch
by TeeNa3
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans have the weirdest relationship in the school it's not a hatred, but also not a friendship, yet they spend a little too much time together... for obvious reasons. Rated R for sexual content, graphic sex scenes and language.
1. You'll Burn a Hole

"Are you coming, Prongs?"

"No, I'm going to the library."

"To the wherebrary? Are you serious?"

"I'm not Sirius, you are."

"Ha, ha, that's funny", Sirius looked at James and made a rude gesture showing how angry he was. The two friends were inseparable and such thing as a 'library' (Sirius couldn't even think that James knew such words) wasn't the thing that would part their ways.

"I have to write an essay for Slughorn, I thought you remembered."

"Well I don't remember every little thing you have to do, you see, I have my own things to do", Sirius replied staring at the pretty blonde girl passing by his chair and disappearing behind the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.

James smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, sure you do have those little things called… what are they called again?" he mocked deep concentration. "Oh! Right! Hormones!" He laughed as Sirius made the same gesture again. "Flipping me off won't change you much." He took his legs off the table and stood up. "Alright, now I'll go watch Lil..." he stopped as Sirius raised both his eyebrows very high. "Lil…ac-covered book I saw…" he nodded eagerly. "You know, the one about the Draught of Sleeping Death." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. Just go." Sirius watched the blonde girl climb back into the Gryffindor common room right after James climbed out and smiled at her. Though he couldn't see it, he was sure she blushed furiously.

Lily Evans was sitting in a library studying for the upcoming exams. She knew she was perfectly ready, but the last May days of her sixth year at Hogwarts couldn't be more exhausting. She was reading through each and every book she could lay her eyes on and scanned through as if she was a metal detector. She was just about to open another volume of the "History of British Warlocks and Events" when she noticed a small flash just behind the shelf she was looking at a few moments before. She narrowed her eyes angrily and opened the book at the contents page, but the flash appeared again. She hated when he did that. He thought she didn't notice him spying at her for the whole year when she thought she was alone in the library late at evenings, but his glasses were reflecting the sunset every now and then making her notice him without even trying to.

The red flash appeared again. Merlin, she hated those jocks who thought they could get every girl at school just because they play Quidditch and have those muscles every girl falls for. And he was one of them, self-loving and annoying as a person could be.

Flash…

"Potter, will you come out already?"

A set of messy jet black hair appeared from behind the bookshelf and the small voice said. "How did you know it was me?"

Lily put the book away. "One more day and you'll burn a hole inside my head with your glasses."

A seventeen-year-old boy in a white shirt and grey pants appeared after his hair. "What makes you think I was trying to burn it in your head?" He smirked as Lily blushed and buttoned the upper part of her shirt she undid because of the hot summer evening. He walked up to the table at which she was sitting. "No, seriously, your hair would burn a hole in my head instead." Lily smoothed her red hair and looked at her books.

"What do you want?" she asked hoping that answer wouldn't be…

"You know what I want", he breathed into her ear making her shiver as she unwillingly parted her lips… the hot air suddenly became hotter and she was founding it hard to breathe. She turned her head to her left to find him kneeling beside her chair and leaning so close she could feel his breath on her face. His right arm was on the back of the chair gently wrapped around her shoulders and his left arm was slowly moving the books aside. He stood up and sat down onto the table almost in front of her and crossed his legs. Yes, she did know what he wanted and she was ready to give it to him right there and then, on the study table at the library where students were studying and learning. She was sure she could learn some things from him, yet she was hesitating… giving in to him would mean giving in to the system. His muscles moved playfully as he crossed his arms on his well-formed chest. Her eyes roamed his body.

He was short and skinny in their first years at Hogwarts, but as the Quidditch went on, his body was becoming more masculine, his arms were flexing even when he was simply writing. All girls fainted when he gave them one of his trademark smirks and flashed looks from behind his glasses that made them melt. He was tall and sexy now, with his messy black hair and beautiful brown eyes… she was the only girl that wouldn't give in, she was refusing him over and over again, as if she was one of many girls who he asked out. She heard countless stories about girls who gave themselves to the warm embrace of the famous Hogwarts jock James Potter, mostly invented by the crony Black, but she knew for sure that it wasn't just a coincidence that out of all girls in the school he picked the bookworm Evans as his next victim.

Her chest rose and fell as her breathing became erratic and she couldn't help but notice that James was looking down her cleavage again. She leaned back in her chair to block his access to her curvy area since he was towering above her and had a great view from his position. She moved away in her chair a little.

"I thought you quit the thing", she folded her arms and backed away even more as she noticed him licking her lips.

"No Evans, I won't quit it, believe me", he replied as he jumped off the table and started to walk towards the exit of the library. "See you." He waved as he walked out leaving Lily angry and frustrated. She didn't know what had just happened, but she had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as it seemed.

James walked into the dormitory and sat down on his four-poster bed noticing sleeping Sirius and lip-stick on his twisted tie which he obviously forgot to take off as well as his other clothes and boots.

He sighed taking his own clothes off and getting into his bed. "Believe me, Evans, I won't quit until the bet is over."


	2. I Liked the Bet

Lily slid the compartment's door aside when she saw Remus Lupin sitting there with a book in his hands, deep in reading, but he raised his eyes up at her as she walked in and closed the door behind her. He smiled and gestured for her to sit down opposite him.

"Hey Lils", he said as she sat down combing her red hair into a ponytail. She waved when she finished and lowered her hands.

"Hey Remus, do you mind if I sit here for a while until I have to go to the other carriage to instruct the Prefects?" seeing Lupin's confused face she reached out for her pocket and pulled out a shining red and golden badge. Remus raised his eyebrows as he read the bold "HG" engraved on it.

"Uh… that's really cool and I don't mind, but I'm not sure you'll be happy to know who…"

"The Head Boy is?" Lily interrupted him hiding the badge in her pocket again. "I know who it is and I don't mind as well." She ignored Lupin who was biting his lip looking at her and started to unwrap a Chocolate Frog. The compartment's door slid open again.

"Hey Mooo…" James stopped abruptly and looked above his glasses as he saw Lily sitting there and looked at her puzzled, but she pocketed the wrap, stood up and James let her out by stepping aside. Remus smirked when James called after her. "I know you're a Head Girl, Evans, don't think this will be an easy year for you", after which Lily grimaced and James stepped into the compartment, but…

"Gerroff, Black!" James couldn't help but grin as he heard Lily bump into Sirius and looked out again.

"You wanna join us?" he asked Sirius, but the tall handsome boy was already sliding the other compartment's door aside with a grin and a sheepish "Ladies!", so James closed their own door and sat opposite Remus where Lily was sitting just a minute ago. "So?"

Remus put the book aside and asked innocently. "So what?" He knew exactly what James was asking about, but still he found it funny to make him angry.

"Is the bet still on?" James ruffled his messy enough hair and folded his arms. Remus nodded folding his own arms and grinning from ear to ear. "Why?"

"You said you'll do that in a blink." He shrugged. "I'm blinking and blinking, but I can't see Lily melting into your arms every time she's around"

James stuck his tongue out and scowled. "The terms are bad. And so is Evans"

Lupin sighed and took his book again. "Terms are ok, I just knew you wouldn't be able to."

A shadow of a smirk crossed his face when James stood up and sat beside him. "Listen, Moony. You know it is hard for me to charm girls without any contact, but she's the most difficult challenge I've ever had. What do you think? That I didn't try charming her with my manners?"

"You don't have any."

"Alright, I don't… but I tried to make her simply want me which usually worked on others, but she's got that immunity." He snorted and shook his head. "She's beautiful when she's angry, but fighting doesn't work for her as well, she's stubborn."

"You are."

James grunted. "Ok… listen, I have no idea how it is going to happen, but she will be mine, I promise."

"You promised twice."

James stood up. "You're such a jerk sometimes." He shot angrily at Lupin, but then smiled. "But you're my mate and I know you won't tell anything to Sirius."

Remus nodded again from behind his book and sighed as James walked out of the compartment.

James sighed as well as he stood outside the compartment. His thoughts drifted to the day when he made that stupid bet with Remus about getting under Evans' skirt without touching her… because it was really difficult for two reasons. First, he couldn't get any girl without making physical contact, his pretty face and his charming aura wasn't enough when a bloke like Sirius was around. Second, he _did_ want to touch her… here, there, just _everywhere_, she turned him on and the forbidding of touching her made him want it more and more. And these two reasons were enough to make him fail, but he remembered clearly what Remus said when asked about the rewards if James won… _"You get Evans, there's no better reward."_ How true Moony was… He liked her a lot, not just physically, but mentally – she was everything he wanted to see in his perfect girl, starting with her slim body and ending with how smart she was. She was just a perfect lady he wanted to spend his life with, but she didn't like him and he knew why – because he was stubborn and didn't have manners, just like Remus and everyone else said. He was also very selfish and there was no chance she would buy his attraction, she was too smart for that. Yet he made that bet and he wanted to win not because he would owe something to Lupin, they didn't even talk about that, so that was a one-sided bet, but because he wanted to get Lily all to himself… and with these thoughts he headed towards the compartment where all the Prefects and Lily were now probably waiting for him. The voices behind him were laughing and chatting, among the different phrases he heard a clear 'Sirius, get your hands off my leg' and smiling walked past the rest off the carriage.

Lily smiled to herself as she entered the compartment where the eight prefects were waiting for her. The Slytherins scowled immediately, but she preferred to ignore them because she wouldn't let them ruin her mood. The instructions were very brief and just was she was about to let everyone go, James appeared behind the glass of the door and slid it aside walking in. He looked at Lily and refused the will to wrap his arms around her and kiss before the Prefects left… and after that, too. They sat down opposite each other. He fought the will to sit next to her and hug her with all his might and while Lily was unwrapping another Chocolate Frog he was staring at her again. Her sing-song voice knocked his senses back into him.

"The sunset is still bouncing off your glasses, Potter, you'll starting to burn a hole."

He looked at his knees feeling guilty. She was telling him not to stare at her again, but he couldn't resist, it was too difficult. He looked at her again to see her staring back. They didn't take their eyes off each other until Lily spoke.

"I know about the bet."

He decided to play nicely.

"What bet?"

"The bet you and Remus had."

He tried to look as puzzled as he could. "I don't understand." Man, she could read minds.

"Don't play with me, I know every single word you and your Marauder friend said… I think it's nice."

"Lily, look, I don't… what?" he shrieked as she suddenly slid down off the seat to her knees. "What are you doing?" But she was already sitting on the floor parting his knees and getting in between his legs. "What if?" She answered his unfinished question casting a nonverbal spell on the lock with her wand. "Ok", was all he managed to say as his eyes widened at what she was doing.

Lily slowly lifted the hem of his shirt up and kissed his belly. There was a movement inside his pants that made her smirk and she continued. First she licked her way up from his bellybutton and then… James took a sharp breath… down to where his belt was fastened around his waist. She then decided to spice things up a bit and… James closed his eyes at the feeling… started to rub his manhood through his pants. James grabbed onto the edge of the seat with both of his hands and moaned as she continued to do nasty things to him. His filthy mind was already inventing new images and sounds to go with those images, but he shuddered as Lily suddenly unzipped his pants. He opened his eyes and looked down – she already rubbing him through his underwear. He bit his lip as she ran her nose up and down his throbbing manhood still covered in thin material and then licked his navel again. He was about to moan in pleasure again when she suddenly got up making him moan in disappointment instead.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her with a puzzled expression on his.

Lily sneered. "I said I thought the bet was nice, I didn't say I was going to let you win it." And she walked out of the compartment leaving a frustrated James sitting there.

James walked into the compartment where Sirius and Remus were already playing Exploding Snap and when they looked at him they both burst into laughing.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked when they finally calmed down. James suddenly blushed a crimson shade of red when he looked down… and zipped his pants.


	3. The Day Wasn't Going to be Good

The Great Hall was buzzing with animated conversations of students and teachers, but James was silently mashing his piece of cake on his plate trying not to look at Lily, but having some problems with it – he just couldn't keep his eyes off her for more then 30 seconds, especially because she was sitting opposite him. Sirius was beside him talking to some Hufflepuff girls, one of whose voices James had already heard on the train, Remus was talking to one of their younger housemates explaining which OWLs are better to choose. James yawned widely – he wanted to go to his bed, to hide under the sheets, to take this leg off his crotch… he choked on the cake in his mouth and put his hand over it to prevent food from flying in all directions. The leg was massaging his private parts gently, but thoroughly… but whose leg it was? He looked at Lily, who was grinning from ear to ear, but wasn't looking at him and digging her own cake with a form. He felt his manhood grow and the leg moved away… James coughed and bit his lip… even in this noise he could hear Lily put her shoe back on under the table. She looked at him innocently and stood up along with her friends, He put his fork down and stared after her while she was walking out of the Great Hall laughing at something… he was hoping it wasn't him.

- - -

Lily was hoping her little joke wouldn't bother James much and she was happy to know she made sure he would have a very sweaty night. Oh, if only he knew what was waiting for him later, he wouldn't walk by her anymore. She grinned again and led the full and sleepy students towards the dormitory. The Fat Lady let them in after hearing the password and Lily sat in the armchair by the fireplace. This was her favorite place in all of the Gryffindor common room, it felt so safe and warm in there, she loved studying sitting in one of those cozy chairs…

"Evans!"

Oh no…

"Evans, what do you think you're doing?"

Lily looked around to see only herself and James in the whole common room. She smiled innocently again. "What are you talking about, Potter?"

James scowled. "About that little joke of yours, Evans. You leg and my pants are not best friends to spend so much time together."

Lily stood up from the armchair and her voice suddenly became soft and husky. "Well, maybe they should become ones."

James pointed a finger at her. "Now you're playing unfair because… what?" but she was already licking his earlobe and biting on in a little. James gasped and closed his eyes as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her lower stomach against him… the feeling was unbearable. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and press her even closer, touch her everywhere… but that bet, oh if only he didn't make that bet with Lupin, she would already be his. James' eyes snapped open as he realized his own advantage. Of course, she gave herself in, that means he won. His hand slowly sneaked up to Lily backside and…

"No-no, Potter, no hands. Sorry." She released him and waving a flirty goodbye she walked towards the girls' dorms. James stood frozen with shock... two minutes passed before he suddenly realized that she was no longer holding him. He grunted and headed for the boys' dormitory mentally kicking himself for trusting Evans again.

- - -

James woke up feeling very soar… especially around those places where Evans' leg were touching him yesterday at the Welcome Feast. He rubbed his forehead and sat up looking at a little bump of sheets just below his waist.

"Lay down", he said to his manhood and stood up, then began to get dressed and was happy to manage to wrap his robes around himself just when Sirius woke up, because a few moments earlier thought about Lily's arms and abdomen visited him again.

"Hey man", Sirius grunted and got out of the bed. The day wasn't going to be good.

- - -

Lily smirked when James, Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall and shot a flirty glance at Potter who suddenly blushed again trying hard to ignore Remus' knowing grin. The bastard knew it all, James was sure he was the one who told Lily about the bet and that's why she was trying to make him hard… _I mean, make_ it_ hard, not me,_ he thought as he walked past Lily and decided to sit as far from her as it was possible. She licked her lips while staring at him… he was sure she did it on purpose. The day wasn't going to be good.

- - -

Her chest was rising and falling… she undid that blouse again… how concentrated she was brewing that potion… he wished Slughorn had a potion against a constant hard-on James was having for almost a whole day now. Lily leaned forward again revealing the perfect view of the upper part of her juicy, delicious, full…

"Potter!"

"Yes, Professor." James quickly arranged himself and turned to Professor Slughorm trying to look as normal as possible, but his pretending wasn't really successful.

"Potter, you Transfiguration points will wave you goodbye if you don't start listening and reading to what I write and say. You see, Potter", Slughorn took a pineapple candy out of his pocket. "I really do want to believe you and Miss Evans were working together, but I'm afraid there is no proof of such an astonishing fact. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape giggled in the back of the class and James grunted. The day wasn't going to be good.

- - -

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10 p.m._

_The Requirement is 'I want to have a good time'_

The note smelled like her fragrance… the day wasn't good, but the night will be… James chuckled and tapped the parchment with his wand to make the text disappear.


	4. Make Me Sweat

**Thank you for all of your comments:) I'm really glad you love the story, I hope you won't mind against the "sexier" development of their relationship.**

James breathed out and opened the door of the Room of Requirement. The air was filled with scents of aroma candles and his head immediately started spinning, he felt that the night would be very interesting. A soft music was playing, red cushions were everywhere and a giant bed was in the middle of the room.

A couple of small hands covered his eyes and a soft voice said into his ear. "The bet is on, no hands, remember?" He nodded. "Good." Lily released him and James turned around. His jaw dropped… Lily was wearing red and black lingerie that was showing every curve, every inch of the forbidden skin he was aching to touch and underneath there was even more. She looked at him in the same seductive way she was looking when her leg was massaging him at the Great Hall. He felt his body tense and suddenly his pants were very tight even considering that he was very slim. She was just standing there, but he was already imagining things… things they might even do that night.

"Alright, Potter." She put her hands on her hips and James shivered. "You may go to the bed now."

James' face fell. "What? Is that all? It's 10 pm, if Filch sees us…"

"No, silly." She pointed with her finger to the large bed in the middle of the Room covered with red silk.

James' face lit back up again. "Oh", he said before going to the enormous bed and sitting on it, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He moved the upper layer of the sheets away and stared at Lily.

Lily walked up to him and stood beside the bed. He raised his hand…. She slapped it away. "No hands, Potter. Lay back."

No girl had ever made him feel like that before. She wasn't going to let him do all kinds of things to her… she was going to do all kinds of things to him instead… at least he was hoping she would. And his expectations were quite correct.

Lily straddled his hips after he lay back onto the bed and he felt his manhood spring to life more, if it was even possible. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them bringing him the weird sensation of happiness. No one had ever done that to him, but her arms were working their magic and he began to relax under her touch. His hands automatically flew to grab her hips, but he put them down remembering that she would kick him out if he did anything with his them. He had no choice but to lie there and enjoy the feelings which he gladly did and soon realized that he had no reasons to complain.

After massaging his shoulders Lily moved her hand down his chest and stomach. She slowly slid off his hips rubbing against him causing his erection to grow and moved lower in between his legs. He sucked in a breath when her face was against his stomach again and her hands were unzipping his pants. She started licking his stomach the way she did on the train and the movement in his underwear was causing her to smirk in a sexy way that James was enjoying while watching her perform magic with her hands. She took his pants off, made them join his shirt on the floor and returned to his underpants tugging at the waistband of his grey Hogwarts boxers which were slid off his legs as well revealing a wonderful sight of James' manhood which was ready for its job.

Lily smiled and climbed up his body trying to rub against him as much as she could and when their faces were even and she was sitting on his erect cock touching it with the lace of her panties, she slid her hands up his arms and pinned them above his head making him moan. She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Are you sure you didn't use an Engorgement Charm, Potter?" He groaned in pleasure of her nasty, but flattering compliment and closed his eyes.

"Can I at least kiss you?" He wanted to take the control of the whole situation, but her wand was so dangerously close to the bed laying on a nightstand and his own was far away on floor inside the pocket of his pants.

She traced his lips with the tip of her tongue. "Of course, not, Potter." He loved the way she spelled his name – she was smacking each letter, both syllables, he could swear she was actually trying to taste it, to swallow it and he would be glad to let her only if he could. The lace against his throbbing cock was starting to get damp. "I'm the only one here who can touch, kiss, lick…" hot air was caressing his red ear. "…and suck." He bit his lip so hard he thought it would bleed. The tension was unbearable and the music and aromas of the candles were adding to the sensations. He thanked the founder of the Hogwarts who placed the Room of Requirement in the school, whoever it was, he didn't care, he was just so thankful that he didn't realize how Evans was already in-between his legs again. The cool silk of the sheets was gently touching his hot skin and her lips were…

"Merlin, Evans!" James almost screamed as she engulfed the head of his penis with her lips. Her mouth was hot and wet and she was caressing the tip with her tongue tasting the pre-cum and making him harder. He didn't know his cock could get even harder, but it was as a rock now and Lily took the advantage to massage his inner thighs instead of holding his manhood which was standing perfectly itself. Just the head, but he was already sweating and he fought the urge to grab her head with his hands and…

"Holy…" was all he could shriek as Lily's mouth moved further down onto his erect penis and he felt its head hit her throat. He groaned in pleasure again and stuffed a knuckle into his mouth to keep from screaming out loud as her head started bobbing up and down his shaft and her mouth was covering almost all of him, then her right hand was wrapped around the base and started pumping. James' eyes rolled back into his head, he didn't know he could feel this way with a girl, he didn't know Evans would be the one who would make him feel this way, he just couldn't imagine that a bookworm Lily Evans would appear to be an expert in giving a blow job. He was about to wonder what else she could do, but he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his stomach… whoa, no one could make him finish so fast before, the girl was better than he thought. He stuffed a second knuckle into his mouth and groaned loudly as he emptied himself down Lily's throat

His was breathing in hard pants as he put his hands on his sweaty face and Lily licked all of his manhood cleaning him. He bit his lip again, to so hard this time. He felt like he was in heaven, if heaven existed then he was there. Her soft tongue was drawing lazy circles around the tip of his cock again, then she paused and after he put his hands back above his head, she started to lick her way up leaving a trace on his stomach, chest, neck, and finally she reached his lips that were parted because of his uneven breathing. She lay herself on him pressing her body against him. They lips met and her tongue entered his mouth. He was supposed to be feeling exhausted, but once their tongues started to duel he had to imagine that his hands were tied above his head again. His own taste on Lily's tongue was driving James mad, he was feeling every inch of her uncovered skin and he wanted to see what was hidden under the lacy bra and panties… which were rubbing against him again. She was moving her hands along his body: his arms that were still above is head, his face… they were still kissing and he started moaning softly as he felt her wet panties against his skin… his neck, his chest… she hugged him putting her hands under his back and after finishing kissing him she pecked him on the lips and put her head on his chest.

"We can stay here until tomorrow's morning." He wrapped the sheets around them and understood that he was allowed to hug her back. They rolled to their sides and curled up together. "My way of having a good time includes the presence of study books." James smiled and closed his eyes before falling asleep holding Lily in his arms.


	5. You're Mine Now

James looked across the Charms classroom and grinned. He had never felt so pleased before as he was feeling right then. Lily crossed her legs and her skirt rode up a bit which made James grin even wider. She was so concentrated on the lecture… no, wait, she was glancing at him… no, she was really concentrated and what he thought was… no, she was actually glancing at him. James licked his lips and sat straight in his chair. He was sure now that she had already glanced at him for two… wait, three times. He felt proud – she was still interested in him after the previous night.

He was wondering what made her act like this, he never expected that a person like her would do things like that with her hands, with her mouth, and whoa, what a body did she have. He smirked at the thoughts and continued listening to Flitwick's speech. The lesson was as boring as hell, but still he managed to earn five points and when Lily raised her hand and he could catch a glimpse of her back. He licked his lips again and leaned back in his chair grinning. He felt more proud now – one more day and she will be his and his only.

- - -

Lily glanced at James and smiled. He, as usually, was sitting in the back of the class with his Marauder cronies and was staring at her. He noticed she was glancing at him and she turned back to Professor to raise her hand as high as possible so her shirt would ride up. She was sure James would notice and by the look on his face when the exited the classroom he had.

She merely made it to the hall when she was pulled aside behind a giant statue.

"Potter, what are you doing?" she asked angrily, even though she was happy to be so close to him again. "You're not allowed to touch me."

James grinned mischievously and held his hands up. "And I'm not." She rolled her eyes, but grinned back.

"What do you want?"

"I want to meet an arrangement."

"We better not use the Room very often, because if…"

"No, it's not in the Room I want to meet."

Lily looked puzzled. "Where then?"

"Transfiguration classroom."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Evans, don't you want to do that to me again on McGonagall's table?"

"Potter, you're a dirty git."

"You know you like it."

- - -

"Hmm… I'm really starting to enjoy it", James moaned as Lily took off his shirt and he jumped onto the Professor McGonagall's table in the classroom. At first he wanted to use the Invisibility Cloak, but then found out that no one would look for Head Boy and Girl if they just told that they some other things to do… and oh, how many things they were going to do now.

"Like you weren't enjoying before", she started to unbutton her own shirt, but James stopped her.

"No-no, leave it like that, with half buttoned, I love the way it hugs you", he smirked. "I wish I was your bra." Lily stepped closer to him and licked his lips making him close his eyes in delight, then stepped away further again and while he was sitting on the table she reached under her skirt. "Whoa, Evans, what is that you're doing?"

Lily didn't stop shuffling her hands under the material. "Do you want me to go or what?" He shook his head eagerly. "Then let me do everything." She pulled her knickers down her legs and stepped out of them hanging them on her finger and raising her eyebrow at James. "I still can go."

James held out his arms as if trying to reach for her. "No, please don't go." He almost started whining, but Lily threw her underwear on the floor and stepped closer. He put his hands on his knees and smiled while she was walking closer to the table.

Her sexy look made him want her more, especially seeing the half-unbuttoned shirt showing full breasts covered in lacy bra and knowing that under the short uniform skirt she had nothing at all but true heat. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she stepped in between his legs and was really close to his open mouth again. James was fighting the will to raise her skirt, grab her hips and pull her onto his lap. "Lie back", she ordered in a hoarse whisper and he obliged willingly. Lily unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers leaving them around his ankles. "That's instead of a leg-locker curse, so you don't run away", she explained seeing his confused face, but he wasn't going anywhere… unless she had another place to have a good time.

Lily was glad to see him ready again, she was sure her trick with the knickers was the thing that drove James mad, but there still was the softness of her breasts peeking out of the bra she was wearing. She was glad to make him feel this way, she really liked him, but was very shy until that very summer. She discovered the new herself and, to James' luck, decided to make a move. Now she was climbing up his body and positioning herself above his erect manhood.

"Keep your hands away until we're done, Potter, remember the bet", she leaned down and kissed her forcefully on the lips sucking on his tongue and driving him crazy. Her hands were roaming his body again and she pinned his arms above his head. "Don't even try to do anything or I'll petrify you." He nodded and smirked happily knowing that he could touch her any other time after the bet will be over. He placed his hands under his head and lay comfortably before he gasped… Lily put her hands on his shoulders and was rubbing herself against him with her wet…

"Yeah, Evans, that's perfect", he moaned, bit his lip and closed his eyes loving the sensation she was giving him. She was straddling him and her skirt was covering the action, but he still could feel everything that was going on under the material – the way she raised herself up standing on her knees, thank Merlin the table was wide and long, the way she positioned herself above him and… James couldn't help but moan and Lily couldn't too when she lowered herself onto him and he entered her filling her up. She stopped for a minute adjusting to the feelings and sitting comfortably. "You're mine now", he said in a low voice. Lily looked at James mischievously and put her finger into her mouth pretending to be sucking it which made James groan in pleasure and, as far as she could tell, grow inside her.

Lily started to move slowly. Her red hair was falling down her shoulders playfully tickling her breasts. James bit his lip as she started moving a bit faster and more steadily. She ordered him to look at her which he gladly did because out of sudden she started unbuttoning her shirt. He decided not to protest because he was sure the treasure under the clothes was more precious. She pulled the shirt off still riding him while both of them were moaning and James was licking his lips constantly because his panting became erratic. The erotic movements Lily was performing made him bite his lip more often – she was now rubbing her breasts through her lacy bra, but the movement under her skirt was driving him mad with desire. His arms rested under his head which he really regretted because Lily wasn't going to pick up the pace or take off the bra soon… or so he thought. Lily moved the material aside and revealed the two rosy nipples that looked so soft James wanted to forget about the bet and touch or lick them, but he knew she would walk away if he tried to do anything.

Lily moaned and threw her head back as she started folding her breasts making her nipples hard and then pinching them lightly then harder which made James want to be a vampire and rack his teeth down her throat and then have her all to himself. But he was there, under her, panting and sweating, naked and glistening with drops, his pants around his ankles. He wondered what his friends would say if they knew what he was doing – laying under Evans, buried deep inside her and watching her make her own nipples erect. His breathing was uneven and he felt it go out of his control as Lily took off her bra, threw it on the floor making it land beside her underwear and put her finger into her mouth again. She licked all around it with her tongue and sucked hard… he felt himself come to the edge… she wetted the tip… he felt her move her hips so he went even deeper inside her… she started to pick up the pace, the movements became wilder… he heard the table crack and saw the sweat run down her neck, her chest, between her firm breasts… she put the hand down under her skirt… he locked his fingers together… she started to moan uncontrollably… he saw her skirt ride up and what was under it… she was pleasing herself in front of him while having sex with him… he bit his lip hard… she closed her eyes as her hand started moving faster as well as her hips… he grabbed the edge of the table above his head screwing up his face as he felt the wave of pleasure sweep over him… she contracted around him squeezing her breasts with her hands… he felt himself explode inside her as she slammed her hips hard down on him… they screamed in unison… she fell onto his bare chest panting heavily… he hugged her.

A few minutes passed…

"Wow, hat was awesome", he finally breathed out running his hand lazily up and down her back.

She closed her eyes and tried to make her breathing come back to normal. "I know."

His forced a smile. "And I know where we can do it next time."


	6. Good Place, Good Time

"So?"

"So what?"

"The bet is over!"

"Oh yeah, right", Remus smiled innocently and held two thumbs up.

He and James were sitting in the Gryffindor common room late at night after another day of studying… or not just studying for James. Sirius was in the dormitory probably snoring or trying to invent a spell that would help to sneak into girls' dorm and Peter definitely was helping him doing either one thing or another.

"So how did you manage to get her?" Remus pretended to be concentrated on what James was about to tell him, but still his lips were quivering in an attempt to hold a smile back.

"She did everything herself, I was just there to lie back and enjoy, did you know she was an expert?"

"Expert in what?"

"In sex, she did amazing things and didn't even need my help", James grinned at the memories of Lily straddling him. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to concentrate in Transfiguration classroom again." He came back to earth and shook the memories off. "Anyway, she made a move first an I just had to let her do all kinds of things to me, she's a pro."

"And you were her first time."

James blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

Remus shrugged. "She said that she didn't do anything like that with anyone before and that special honor was given to you."

James sat straight. "How come she tells you everything?"

"Well, that's the old Prefect relationship, she was always nice with me, too bad I'm not a Head Boy, I would have learnt a lot", he grinned mischievously.

James smirked. "Alright, now I understand how she learnt about the bet." Remus innocently picked up a book and started reading pretending he didn't hear what James had said. James stood up smiling and shaking his head. "I'm off to bed." And he headed towards the boys' dorm.

When he was out of sight Lily came down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and sat beside Lupin pecking him on the cheek and smiling. "Thanks for making that bet with me, I'd never move on if it wasn't because of the bet."

Remus put the book away again. "Making you shag him wasn't that big of a deal. I told you – you get Potter, there's no better reward." Lily smiled and nodded.

"You're right, as always", she stood up and made her way to the dorm. "Goodnight."

- - -

"Alright, what kind of a good place is that?"

"It's not about where, it's about how."

Lily looked at James puzzled. She was pinned against the wall in one of the corridors of Hogwarts and he was trying to pull something out of his pocket. He finally managed to fish out a weird piece of cloth, Lily thought she had seen it before, but when James spread it…

"An Invisibility Cloak?"

He grinned. "Uh huh, isn't it nice?"

She scowled. "It's too dirty even for you, Potter… but I like it", she was smirking now and wondering if their legs would be seen from under the Cloak, but her question was answered when he threw it over their heads and the edges were shuffling around the floor. Lily took off her shoes leaving the grey stockings on.

"Ok, no more words, only moaning and keep that quiet, too", he quickly undid his belt and reached under Lily skirt cupping her backside with both of his hands and pressing against her. She pressed her lips against his and started to kiss him trying to avoid the contact with his glasses. They broke the kiss only once when James pulled off Lily's knickers and threw them to the part of the floor covered with the Cloak taking his own pants and underwear off in process. Then the kiss started again.

Lily reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it, his muscles flexed making her moan quietly, she enjoyed the way his body was built, the way his glasses brought out his beautiful brown eyes and the way his hair were always messy, like he just got out of bed… with her. She let the shirt fall to the pile of clothes beneath them and let him start unbuttoning her shirt as well.

The Cloak was hanging mostly on his head since James was towering above Lily a little because she was shorter, but when he took her shirt off she felt the softness of the silvery material around them. He pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss rubbing against her body and roaming it with his hands… fourth day of school and they're already in the middle of a corridor pressed against the wall and doing nasty things… what other things did the seventh year had in store for the two of-age wizards? Lily stopped wondering to continue enjoying the feelings. James' hand slipped under her skirt and moved towards the treasure he had discovered the day before. He found her clit and started to rub it making her bite his lower lip and continued rubbing it until she started moaning quietly again. He left her sensitive spot and moved his hand further feeling how warm and damp she was there. He slowly slid two fingers into her while his other hand was holding them in place, pressed against the wall behind Lily.

She wrapped her leg around his hips giving him more access and he started moving his finger in and out of her trying to rub her sweet nub a little in process. He felt her get more aroused and picked up his pace a little while the kiss became deeper and hotter. Their tongues were dueling now, they were sucking on each other's lips and tongues, James dove his fingers in deeper. He felt her bucking her hips against him in response and stopped. She moaned into his mouth disappointed, but the next second he cupped her ass again with his hands and picked her up making her wrap both of her legs around him as he entered her and pressed her into the wall harder. She broke the kiss gasping quietly, but then he took her mouth again and slid into her deeper. She started moaning into his mouth as he stood there, with his pants around his ankles again and gave her the pleasure she could only dream about. His strong hands were holding her while she wrapped her own around his neck alternating between holding him and roaming his back with her hands. He held her steadily against the wall, moving inside her, driving her crazy, hitting her most intimate spots and then he broke the kiss and moved to her neck. He was licking it, sucking it leaving small red marks, he squeezed her thighs and made her bend her knees a little so he was closer now and he went deeper and deeper. She wanted to scream to all school that the best student of Hogwarts – the best in all cases – was making her his own property right now, she wanted to scream about how beautiful, hot and big he was. She wanted everyone to know that he was having her all to himself, under his Invisibility Cloak right in the school corridor and she was really enjoying what he was doing. He owned her now and she didn't mind, because being James Potter's property was all she wanted to be - to let him please her, to let him touch her, to feel his body pressed against hers and know that he thinks about her all the time, not only because he told her it was love and she agreed, but because soon there would be no place left at Hogwarts where he hadn't had her.

James' hands left her backside and his hips held Lily against the wall, her legs were wrapped around him and he was buried deep inside her. He stopped moving to reach behind her back and unhook the bra which followed all other clothes. He wondered how sexy that looked – she was only in her stockings and short skirt that drove him crazy with desire. He grabbed her hips again and penetrated her with all his might. He had hard times sitting in the library when she was looking for the books on the higher shelves… her skirt rode up high and he could see her underwear which he was glad to take off her today. He was sure she wanted to scream… he clicked his fingers quietly and whispered an incantation while she started to pant. He felt his body cover with sweat… her insides were bringing him over the edge, she was so hot and wet around him that he wanted to stay like this forever and never release her. He looked at her – her yes were closed, she opened her sexy mouth because her breathing became uneven, her breasts were rising and falling fast, nipples erect not only because of the chilly autumn evening, but also because she was aroused… he was sure she had never felt like this before and oh, how right he was.

Lily felt as if she was in heaven. His manhood was going in and out of her and the base was rubbing against her sensitive spot which James had already teased enough to make her want him. She heard him click his fingers… she knew he set an invisible soundproof barrier around them… she started to moan louder… the pleasure was covering her, her head was spinning… she felt him lick her nipple and she put her hand on his head… how she loved those black hair and the way they were growing in weird directions. She pulled just a little to show how pleased she was.

James squeezed her thigh again and picked up his pace. He was enjoying every second… he moved away from Lily's nipple and looked at her again. She was screwing her face and he was sure she was close… he was really close, too and the way she was playing with her nipples now was only making him harder. She licked her lips and pinched the rosy buds, then squeezed her breasts making James bite his lip and drive into her harder.

Lily felt James grow bigger inside her as she continued folding her breasts, but soon she felt that she wasn't the only one touching her body in sensitive places… his finger was toying with her clit again. She moaned loud and put a finger into her mouth starting to suck it pretending it was James' cock. This drove them both crazy and James started rubbing her spot a bit faster picking up the pace of his thrusts as well. He was now literally banging Lily against the wall while she was still sucking her finger with her eyes closed and playing with her nipples with the other hand.

James left her clit as he felt himself coming closer. Lily was moaning uncontrollably now holding onto James tightly while his head was rested in the crook of her neck and they were as close as possible. His hands were now squeezing her ass and he was thrusting into her hot and moist insides hard and fast, he was going so deep she thought she never knew about those places he was hitting before. He felt her walls contract around him as she started screaming and whispering his name over and over again holding him against her body. The sweat and the heat made the sensations unbearable. He thrust himself inside her for one last time and they hit the spot together… she was screaming with pleasure and he groaned loud as he felt himself emptying into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her in the same position with her legs around him and him deep inside of her for a few minutes not believing his own luck. He was sure it wasn't their last time together, he knew she wanted the same – to become one with him once again and maybe not only physically. But all he cared about then was their sweaty bodies pressed against each other under the piece of cloth in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor.

He released her and lowered her to the floor. They quickly got dressed rubbing against each other in process under the tiny Cloak and laughing when they finally got from under it.

"What would the staff say if they knew what Head Boy and Girl had just done?" Lily asked laughing as James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they climbed into Gryffindor common room to see that no one was there.

They sat by the fireplace, sweaty and tired. James ruffled his hair. "I think we need to visit Shrieking Shack next time we go to Hogsmeade… I believe it won't be the only shrieking one there."


	7. Shrieking In The Shack

James heard a giggle.

- Do you really think she's dating him?

- Oh puh-lease, Evans? Dating Potter? He won't fall for a girl like her, he's a sportsman.

James chuckled and looked across the table at Lily who obviously heard the conversation between the two Ravenclaw girls. She raised her eyebrow. He mouthed: "I didn't!" which meant he didn't shag those girls and he thought that he will never even think about it now. She pursed her lips thinking whether to trust him or not and even though she had no idea who he had been with before her, she was sure there were many of them and maybe they were sitting beside her at the moment.

He started to worry… was she trying to ignore the fact that he actually liked her more than anyone else? He started falling for her even more, he always liked her, but now their relationship had leveled up and it was completely different. A week passed since they had arrived at school this year and they had already explored Hogwarts' secret places and each other's bodies.

He couldn't get enough of her, she was like a drug, he took her it, he not just fancied her, he loved her and he knew that. Sirius sat down beside him.

- Alright, mate? – he asked patting James on the back. – You looked worried, what's up?

- Nothing, - said James. Sirius still didn't know about him and Lily, there would be too many questions. – Really, I'm just worrying about the N.E.W.T.s.

- About the WHATs? – asked Sirius innocently helping himself with the food. He winked at a Hufflepuff girl who was staring at him and she blushed furiously looking away. – My goal for tonight.

- How many are there?

- Well, there's Transfiguration and Defence…

- How many girls?

- This week?

- Today.

- One… but I'm trying.

James rolled his eyes. His friend was trying to shag every single girl in Hogwarts who was at least sixteen, what an advantage for an of-age wizard.

- I'm thinking of making a move on Evans…

James made a sudden move to reach out for his wand, but stopped abruptly… was he jealous?

- …kidding. I know you're after her, you gotta make a move or something, I heard she fancies someone… kinda.

- Meaning?

- She smells of sex, mate, and looks like she's been having it everyday since the school started.

"Not on the first two", thought James smirking with the half of his mouth that Sirius couldn't see. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

- Who d'you reckon it is? Remus?

James spilt the juice everywhere drawing attention.

- What?! - he yelled. – No! No way!

Sirius looked around worryingly.

- Mate, what's that? I know you're jealous, but don't get ballistic, it's just a rumor.

James angrily stood up and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room leaving his supper. Sirius shrugged and after James disappeared behind the corner, he started lustily looking at the Hufflepuff girl again.

Lily watched James walk away from the Great Hall and sat still for a couple of moments, then stood up too.

- Evans, he'll be fine, - yelled Sirius as she passed him, - he's just going to jerk off a couple o'times and…

BANG! Professor McGonagall sent a dish flying right at his head. He sat straight as she walked up to him meeting Lily in process.

- One more word like that in front of younger students, Black, and you will never lay your hands on your…

Lily couldn't hear the end of the sentence since she had already exited the Hall. She saw James running towards the tower where the Gryffindor Common Room was and followed him, but he seemed to disappear somewhere before she could realize where he was going. She passed a portrait of an old warlock and heard him say "Please never do that beside my portrait again, miss." She recognized the corridor as the one where they were researching the use of Invisibility Cloaks and giggled nodding to the old wizard.

She reached the Fat Lady's portrait, told her the password and climbed in noticing James sitting beside the fireplace.

- I thought you were in the Great Hall cursing the girls I slept with, - he said facing the fireplace with his back turned to Lily.

- I have to figure out those first, - she said folding her arms and standing still. – May I ask how many there were, at least?

James was quiet for a minute, then replied.

- Well, if you can remember the last Christmas' Eve, when we had that little party…

Lily snorted at the word "little".

- …well, I mean, it was ok, right, it was huge… and me and Sirius had an agreement that the more girls we had, the more points we get, one point for each girl, one extra point for one extra girl if there were more than one, which turned Sirius' results into forty three.

- While you got…

Silence.

- None…

- What?!

Lily saw James crouch in the armchair.

- What, do you really think I could cheat on you?

- We weren't dating… are we now?

- If you want to. But you must understand that I lied to my best friend for a reason. He's good at spreading gossip, he was more that happy to tell everyone I've shagged half of the girls in school. Do you think it's possible?

- But they said…

- They can say anything, Lily, but each one knows I haven't slept with her, yet she is sure I have done it with the girls she knows and so she says she was in my bed too. Sirius just heats it up telling everyone how experienced I am, now they all think I've had them all.

Lily hid her face in her hands. James stood up turning to her.

- What is it? – he asked.

Lily moved her hands away and blushed.

- I thought you were an expert, I was afraid to do something wrong, all those times…

- Lily… how could you think?

- Black told me you did it everywhere…

- What I did everywhere is drool over you. He used to think my fist time was when I went on a date with Clarissa Finkle, who was a seventh year Ravenclaw when I was a fifth. What do you reckon had happened? Merlin's beard, she brought me to the Room of Requirement, got me drunk with the Firewhisky and told me to stripdance for her!

Lily giggled, but then got serious.

- And you did what?

- I Stunned her! She was scary! She, like, thought it would be nice to give a bit of a lesson to the most brilliant student in our year, then I told her she was great and let Sirius spread the rumor. Everyone was hooked, even those who were clearly convinced that I would never cheat on you.

- And that's how you gained so much experience?

- Exactly. I just had to tell Padfoot that I was done with her, faked the facts and let it all go round. He quickly caught up since he was eager to start pursuing girls, now what I know for sure is that he's the only Marauder that got laid before he turned seventeen.

Lily stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughing.

- Are… are you sure… he… got… - she began panting. – He… got… laid… why do you think… he didn't make… everything… up… too? – she started rolling with laughter.

James looked puzzled.

- I believe he has no particular obsession with somebody like I do, - at that point Lily stopped laughing and blushed again. – Even though, I have a lot of evidence, trust me, you wouldn't want to know…

Lily walked up to him.

- So… what is you obsession you were talking about? – she said seductively. – May I ask?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist pulling her closer. He leaned to her, their lips were even, she felt his breath on her face. He opened his mouth and let his tongue snake out of it, licking her lips gently. She moaned as he rubbed against her, letting her feel him as he grew bigger. He was ready to press his lips to hers when he heard somebody outside saying a password and quickly released her, both jumping apart and pretending to do something absolutely separately.

- Ah, already got off? – asked Sirius. – I knew you were quick, but without any help… - he glanced at Lily. – My, Evans, were you helping? I still see clothes on…

BANG! With a nonverbal spell Lily sent a book flying at his head like McGonagall did in the Great Hall a few minutes earlier. He almost fell, but managed to stand still just swaying a little.

- Ouch! That hurt, you… - another nonverbal spell from James made soap bubbles emerge from his mouth. He just stood babbling bubbles out and after Lily headed for the bedroom James finally let his friend breathe.

- What was THAT for, you prick? – Sirius shouted.

- You call her anything one more time and you'll be pleading to be Snivellus instead, because he acts better towards her than you.

Scowling, Sirius went to the bed, too, leaving James alone in the fireplace-lit Common Room. He smirked as he thought that Lily was trying hard to seduce him even though she didn't really have to. He'd been waiting for the weekend now more than ever.

- No! I won't go there! It's creepy!

- Oh, come on, you know everything already, the bachelor boy told you, I know.

- Urgh… alright. It's dusty.

- Scourgify!

The bed sheets cleaned just enough for Lily to adjust to the gloomy interior of the Shrieking Shack. Fortunately it wasn't the full moon and James could easily lead Lily to that place.

- I'm nervous.

- Yeah, like it could be another way. Lie down.

Lily did as she was told and bit her lip as James hovered above her. He licked his lips as he took her in enjoying her scent and the look of her body. She was perfect. Now when she knew his secret she didn't try to act older, she didn't want to seem more experienced than he was, she just wanted to be herself and he understood why.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and while he was tracing her lips with his tongue she was touching it with her own, then she captured it with her mouth and sucked on it making him moan. He reached for her waist. She was shivering under his touch as if he had never touched her before. He could see her close her eyes when he snaked his arm under her back, he knew she was enjoying it.

She captured his lips with her own and started kissing him, he responded by getting closer to her and lying down beside her. He held her close and then she started kissing him so passionately that he couldn't help but close his eyes. She placed her free hand on his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss while her leg was rubbing his leg.

James let his hand slowly drift to the hem of her shirt and get under it moving closer to her breasts. He felt her nipples through her bra, Lily started moaning. He smiled against her as he unhooked her bra with one swift move and it released one of her treasures. But he longed for the other one… his hand moved lower to her skirt… He lifted it up. He could feel the heat as he pressed his hand between her legs. She wanted him, he knew that.

She broke the kiss to tug at his shirt silently telling him she wanted it off and while James was getting rid of it, Lily started stripping him off of his pants. He watched as she unbuckled them, unzipped and pulled them down his hips leaving him in his underwear. He threw them away now trying to get her out of her clothes. He pulled her shirt of along with her bra and stood on his knees between her legs to tug at the panties under her skirt. He could smell her. That dork Sirius was right, she smelt of sex, and he needed her sex, he needed her body once again. She was a drug for him, he needed a dose. He settled in between her thighs riding her skirt up high so he could rub against her with his manhood which was growing now.

She let out a moan as he went to her breasts again attacking the gentle nipple with his mouth. She could feel the tingling all over her body, she could feel him pressing again her sweet spot, he was so dangerously close. He was lying he didn't do it before, she thought.

- I didn't, - he said suddenly as if knowing what she was thinking at the moment making her smile.

She watched his pink tongue savor the sensitive areas of her skin, he could find all of the spots that drove her mad, it was her body he knew better than anything else in school, he was an expert in finding secret passages, hidden areas nobody knew about. He was lying there between her legs, making her squirm at his touch, it was a torture when he let his hand graze her thigh and move to her waist again.

He climbed off her and off the bed and asked her to stand up. Confused, Lily did as she was told looking at his mischievous grin that he couldn't hide well enough just as his manhood. He took her hand and led her to the bed-side table before cleaning it with the wand he quickly picked up from his pants and throw the wand back into the pile of clothes on the floor. Messy Moony, couldn't even clean up a bit. He turned Lily around so she was facing the bed-side table and the wall.

James roughly pushed her down onto it and she had to hold onto it for support. She heard as he took his underwear off and threw it aside as well. Her short skirt was riding up as she leaned forward and felt his hand on her inner thigh… this hand was exploring, tasting, caressing… he pushed her legs apart pulling her skirt up. She felt dirty again, there she was, Lily Evans, an untouchable bookworm that James Potter was standing behind right now rubbing his cock against her legs, her backside, her wet folds… she gasped as he entered her.

He was holding her hips tight and moved slowly at first letting her feel him. He went as deep as he could and bit his lip at the sensation. Her back was smooth and white as milk, her center was hot, she was in his possession again, all of her just for him. It felt like heaven to be pressed against her knowing that it was you making her moan now as your hand slipped to her most sensitive area while you were still buried deep inside her.

Lily felt him grow as she started to groan at the sensation. His fingers were soft, gentle, somehow he knew where to press, when to release, how to touch and what to do, he was making he go insane, she felt intoxicated and her mouth opened slightly.

She moaned his name.

James licked his lips watching her tremble as he continued to touch her. He was aching for her now and it was his right to start making love to her now, she gave herself in, she let him have her the way he wanted. He stopped torturing her and grasped her hips again slowly pulling out. He felt her insides again, soft, smooth, hot, so perfect against him. With one swift move his was inside her again and then he started thrusting.

Lily didn't know what else to hold for support, he was penetrating her with such force as if it was two years not two days since he last had her. Her mouth opened wider as she felt a hand on her breast and fingers tweaked her nipple, she felt the other hand roam her body and it was giving her goose bumps. He hit all the right spots, he found the perfect rhythm, he knew where to touch her to drive her crazy.

He felt as if he was dreaming, there she was sweating and panting underneath him while he did what he wanted. He licked his lips again as he heard her moan when his sweet assault on her body continued. He traced his finger down her back and grasped her hips harder starting to pick up his pace. She was already moaning out loud as her mouth opened wider, the throaty sounds waking up the animal inside him.

He threw his head back as he felt her squeeze him from inside, she was close and so was he. The hotness surrounded him as he felt his release coming closer, he felt as sweat started trickling down his face to his chest. His muscles clenched, he heard her scream, he felt her juices flowing, he trusted in once more and finally his orgasm hit making him groan uncontrollably as he emptied himself into her and then fell onto her back putting his arm around her.

They were both breathing in hard pants, their bodies were glistening with sweat, but they had never felt so happy before. There was something deeper between them, it wasn't just an animal instinct.

Letting go of Lily, James sat onto the bed and smiled as she walked up and sat beside him. Still naked, he put his arm around her shoulders and leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips.

- Do you know other places? – Lily asked still breathing heavily.

- Like what? We've tried the best ones already.

- Well, maybe there is something else, - her smile reminded him of the devil.

He looked at the blank piece of parchment peeking from his pants' pocket…

- Maybe…


	8. Encouraging the Captain

Lily felt nervous. I was a Quidditch locker room for Merlin's sake and there he was standing between her legs and licking her neck as she sat on a counter in the bathroom with her head thrown back and eyes closed. She was leaning back while he was above her, caressing her skin with his tongue gently letting the tip slide over her earlobe so lightly that she felt pleasurable tingling inside. It was his idea and she couldn't resist. 'I need it to win,' he said and she agreed. Now, while everyone else was going to be in the locker in about ten minutes to start getting ready for the game, she was on her duty of keeping the team's captain warmed up.

But actually it was her who was feeling really warmed up because now he raised his hand and cupped her left breast while still attacking her neck's sensitive spots. He felt the nipple through her uniform shirt and squeezed it gently with his fingers teasing it and making her breathe harder.

His wand was on the floor. He moved closer to her and she opened up to him even more feeling how he was growing now that they were really close to each other. His other hand snaked behind her and lifted her skirt before touching her thigh and then feeling her bottom trough her underwear while his tongue was outlining her chin and his other hand lowered just to slip under the shirt and brush against her stomach. He had unbuttoned a few top buttons just a minute before and had a perfect view of those delicious breasts he was trying to see for the whole last year. He saw his own fingers move Lily's bra away as he stopped tasting her skin. A delicate nipple was revealed, now a little hard from the earlier torture, and he leaned down just for a second to flick his tongue over the very tip which looked as if it was begging for attention.

Lily moaned quietly at the touch and looked down to see James stare back at her with his beautiful brown eyes and smirk before doing the same thing with her nipple again. She found it strangely attractive when he was doing it: the way he let his mouth move so close to her chest, the way his tongue darted out and then she felt the tension grow. It was somewhere between her legs, somewhere where his manhood was now trying to spring free and reach for her, but James didn't let it happen.

He was still staring straight into her eyes as his tongue started pressing a bit harder and now she felt he nipple harden because of his touch and because of the way he was looking at her. It was pure desire that, she was sure, was also reflected on her face, in her eyes. His mouth moved closer… his lips parted more… he touched her with his tongue and let it stay there for a few moments before capturing the sensitive area with his lips and sucking lightly closing his eyes with pleasure. She felt him grow a bit harder against her thigh. He had already changed into his Quidditch robes and she was sure she could never watch him play again without having mental images about his mouth teasing her skin and his fingers unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, then lifting the front of her skirt, touching her through her knickers…

Lily gasped. James was now removing her bra and playing with her other breast while his hand was moving under her skirt. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she didn't need to because the sensation itself was unbearable, the image would make her totally lose control.

He was pressing his thumb against the most gentle spot of her body, alternating between gentle caressing and vigorous rubbing. His mouth was tasting her upper body and his hands were exploring the rest because another hand was squeezing her bottom again trying to get inside her underwear.

He stopped doing anything and looked down at Lily. She threw her head back again and used her arms for support to lean back on the counter. Her face was flushed, she opened her mouth and was breathing hard almost moaning with each breath. Her nipples were hard and wet, her eyes closed, her legs parted and her whole body radiated heat that he could not take anymore. He let his hand into her soft hair and fully kissed her right on her open mouth while pressing against her body. She responded by wrapping her legs around his hips and arching her back to bring him closer. He moaned into her mouth and roamed his hands all over her body pinching swollen nipples and thrusting his hips against her in process.

James ended this passionate kiss, to Lily great disappointment, so fast she could only moan desperately wanting more, but he simply kissed her chin again. Then her neck. Then he began to go lower and lightly kissed each nipple. She began to straighten up, but he traced a line from one of the nipples down to her navel and suddenly he was kneeling between her legs. She sat up still letting her arms support her and began to watch James's actions with curiosity.

He licked around her bellybutton while putting his hands on her inner thighs and pushing them apart further before sliding them up to her center and reaching for her underwear. He tugged at it letting her know he wanted it off and she helped him by raising a little as he slid the piece of clothing down her legs and pocketed it inside his robes.

'Just for luck,' he simply said seeing her confusion and grinned mischievously. He now moved closer to her hidden womanhood and lifted her skirt.

He breathed in and closed his eyes. Lily was still looking down at him knowing what he was about to do, still she couldn't suppress a soft moan when his single finger touched her where she wanted him to touch her most. It was like electricity and he simply put his finger there, just one tip, a small piece of skin was pressed against her own little piece of skin. She licked her lips. He was holding the finger steady, but she felt small waves of pleasure rush through her. He didn't take his eyes off her, he continued to stare as his finger rested on her clit. She felt as if it was pulsating, sending sparks, but it didn't move… and then it began.

She parted her lips when she felt a small vibration from the tiniest movement the finger made. Just a millimeter, but her body shivered in response. Just a millimeter down and she unwillingly parted her legs more. And then one up and she grabbed the edge of the counter. It wasn't just the movement that was making her head spin, it was the energy she felt, the tension from his stare and when he pressed just hard enough so she could feel it she bit her lip.

But she had to bite it even harder when he suddenly began slowly tickling her spot touching her so lightly that she began to tremble. It was an unbearable feeling when he didn't penetrate her body to bring her pleasure and didn't hit the secrets spots within her, but he was only brushing the tip of his index finger against her and staring at her. Lily brought her hand to her mouth and touched her bottom lip she was still biting before opening her mouth and brushing her fingers against her lips.

James took his finger away from her watching her touch her lips and leaned closer still looking at her. She brought one finger to her mouth and kissed the tip. To her surprise James moved really close to where his finger had just been and pouted his lips. She gasped when he kissed her there. It was a light touch, he barely moved his bottom lip over the trembling flesh, but he was still looking at her with his gaze full of desire and when the wet lip touched the pink skin she sucked in breath.

The smirk that appeared on his face made her want more. Lily saw the devilish sparkle in his eyes when he was breathing so dangerously close and his warm breath sent jolts of pleasure up and down her body. She saw his hands move to her treasures and his fingers gently parted her outer lips. He never took his eyes off her watching her face and as her tongue slid out of her open mouth and wetted the tip of her finger then slid back into her mouth that remained open.

He parted her more with his fingers and Lily watched a pink tip appear between his lips. His tongue was getting closer to her and when she saw it connect with her clit she cupped her breast and started breathing rapidly.

She didn't know how wet she already was, she was unaware that her thighs glistened with her juices and that James was enjoying every moment that he spent between them savoring the sweet aroma, there was only his tongue for her and it was all that mattered.

That tongue… delicate, gentle, unpredictable… that tongue was now tickling her as the finger did a couple of minutes ago and it was so much better. She felt the tiny buds dig into her flesh. They were supposed to feel the taste and that's what they were doing. Tasting her. She caught her nipple between her fingers and tugged. She knew he was looking at her, but she was staring down at his tongue and in a few moments it began to press harder, move in quick motions, torture her. She swallowed and brought her finger back to her mouth capturing it with her lips and sucking.

In a second her head was thrown back again, eyes closed and wild moans were escaping widely open mouth. James was sucking on her clit with all his might. He was not just pulling at it with his lips, he added teeth and his tongue was twisting around it while his fingers parted her more. As if it wasn't enough, he began circling his finger around her entrance. She began to pant. He bit her gently. The tip slid inside. The tongue was lapping at her. The finger moved further. She felt him suck hard and a shriek left her throat as he plunged his finger into her. He pulled it out while still chewing on her sweet spot just to touch her with two tips and push two fingers inside burying them deep inside of her.

Lily knew James was still watching her and she couldn't resist the urge to look at him again and put her whole finger into her mouth while still moaning and breathing hard. He raised his eyebrow and quickly pulled his fingers out of her and plunged them inside again. Her hips jerked. She felt warmth where his fingers touched her and as his mouth continued its attack on her bud of pleasure, his fingers began to penetrate her.

She began to suck on the finger inside her mouth while looking James right in the eye and she found it hard to keep the straight face as he was bringing her closer to her release. Her moans became uncontrollable around her finger, his other hand began folding her thigh and…

'James!' a voice outside the bathroom bellowed. 'You there?'

James let go of her just for a second to shout 'Yes!', but his fingers continued to pump violently and he was staring into Lily's green eyes. He knew it would drive her insane knowing that there were people outside waiting for their captain who was busy pleasuring his girlfriend who was now beginning to feel herself so close to climax that she was roaming her hands all over her body moaning James's name under her breath and pulling at his hair while his tongue began to rub against her vigorously and his fingers went deeper and faster.

His hands were dripping as well as his chin when he heard 'You coming?' He sucked hard and pushed his fingers as deep as he could and as he shouted back a brief 'Coming!' he felt Lily contract around his fingers and he picked up his wand casting a forgotten spell before she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. He saw her hand move down to her treasure and she touched herself as the last wave swept over.

James stood up still grinning and looking at Lily. She returned the grin, but it faded when he picked up her clothes and handed them to her.

'What about you?' she said looking disappointed. 'Don't you want me to…'

'No,' he said smiling. 'I know it'll be uncomfortable, but I know we will win and imagine the pleasure of coming back to you knowing that you want to return the favor.'

He dreamily closed his eyes and turned to the door. Lily slid off the counter and felt that she wasn't fully dressed, but before she could say something James patted his pocket. 'Pure luck. Better than any potion.'

She giggled and went to hide in a cubicle just to avoid walking out together and letting people suspect something. She went out two minutes later just to bump into Sirius who was obviously there to wish his best friend luck.

'Evans, what've you forgotten here? Or we have a new unknown passage from library straight to the Quidditch Pitch?' he said looking at James for support, but even if James laughed back, Lily knew it wasn't because Sirius's joke was good, but because he really had no idea.

'Well, Black, where else would you want me to go? To Hufflepuff bathroom? You know I have a right, but why can't I encourage my own team?' Lily replied.

'In a bathroom…' Sirius said sniggering. 'Alright….'

But Lily simply walked away noticing a tiny bulge in James's robes… well, two actually.

'Mate… it's either my eyes betraying me badly or she wasn't wearing panties,' Sirius said frowning hard still looking at the door Lily had just exited.

James simply shrugged smirking as he felt the scent of the panties Lily wasn't wearing.


	9. Aguamenti

**_Ok, first of all, I would really love to thank you all for leaving you comments, adding CTS to your favorite stories and subscribing to it :) Actually, each time I think I'm finished with it, somehow James and Lily find their dirty ways into my mind again. So, a bit cheesy new chapter and I really hope that's not all ;)_**

****

He was dirty and sweaty and smelling awful.

'Prongs, I think you need a shower', grimaced Black after James entered the locker room as three other players went out. He had just scored five times and brought the Gryffindor team fifty points, so there was no chance for the Hufflepuffs to win. It was fifteen minutes after everyone else came back, so I and Black managed to come down from the stands to meet the "more messy-haired than ever" winner. 'You smell like Filch.'

James raised an eyebrow.

'Well thank you very much, Padfoot, that will improve my self-confidence very much', he replied taking his gloves off slowly and barely glancing at me. 'I will go after everyone else is done.'

And yes, everyone else was already in or out of the showers because Potter stayed at the field too long for some reason. And now for some reason he was taking his shoes off painfully slowly. I wondered why's that.

'You definitely need to move faster, unless you want to miss the party.'

'What party?'

'Duh! The party for the winners!' Black waved his hands above his head stupidly as if getting rid of invisible mosquitoes. I saw James frown.

'I didn't know about any parties, so it's my right to do whatever I want, Sirius. I'm not in the mood for parties.' Does he remember I still have no knickers on?

'Oh… well, you do seem moody. Don't lose you eye!' Sirius laughed at his own stupid joke. 'I will go then. Evans. Look after him, he's going mad.'

I simply nodded sighing heavily. Three girls emerged from the shower room chatting loudly and passed me without even noticing, but watching James take his knee-caps instead and walking out of the locker room followed by drooling Black.

Potter stood up.

'Let's go.'

I blinked.

'Where?'

He rolled his eyes.

'To the shower, of course, silly Lily.'

I frowned so hard my eyebrows hurt. He smirked.

'You owe me…'

'What?'

He put his hands on his hips.

'Come on, Evans, think! I have a hard-on you caused, remember? I won, so let's go and finish!'

I just stood there as if glued to the spot, completely shocked. Now he wanted to go to the…

'Shower, that's right! And no complains!'

He was angry, but I saw him smiling as I turned around, so that was an angry frustration? I saw him telling the Seeker where the Snitch was, no wonder it was caught in twenty minutes. He wanted to return to me… well, I guess I had no choice then.

We entered the shower room and I realized what I was doing. It was the bathroom half an hour ago and I was turned on then, but now it was different. There was a very aroused Potter right behind me… I decided to turn around. He closed the door, locked it and grinned so evilly that I immediately regretted I had no underwear on. He spread his arms.

'Alright, you may start.'

I thought I blinked once already…

'Undress me, Evans, I'm waiting.'

Oh that arrogant, rich, selfish jock. But who can resist him? I couldn't.

I slowly walked up to him noticing a bulge in his pants. He really did have a hard-on and I knew I had to do something about it. I began with the upper part, so his robes were gone, then the sweater, his shirt and finally I saw his chest, his well-built arms and muscular torso. He wrapped his arms around me as I came closer and pulled me in for a deep kiss. His lips were so soft, yet he was salty so I broke the kiss and reached for his belt. He was watching my every move, when I undid the belt, then the button, the zipper and he sighed when I slid the pants down his legs and stood on my knees.

My urge to please him grew bigger with every second… the way he looked down at me, the way he licked his lips. I pulled his boxers down and he stepped out of his clothes, finally standing in front of me in all his sweaty glory. I stood up and he frowned.

'Do you think I will do it when you're that dirty?'

He laughed.

'I think you will do it anyway when _you're_ that dirty.'

I scowled and took his arm to lead him into one of the stalls. Thank Merlin there's enough room there for two… And thank Merlin it's not enough to take your clothes off properly without rubbing against each other. So that's what we did while I was unbuttoning my shirt, unclasping my bra and sliding the skirt off, then simply throwing it to the pile of Potter's clothes.

And then we were – naked in the shower. He reached to turn the water on and I smirked.

'Let's make you clean.'

And thank Merlin there was enough room for me to stand on my knees. His back touched the cold wall under the shower head and he winced. The water was running down his chest, his stomach and… I took his manhood and began to carefully wash it roaming my hands all over his legs in process. He seemed to really like it because he began to moan slightly. My hands moved along his penis stroking it gently as the water trickled down my arms and breasts. I began to arouse for real now. It was really turning me on, the way I stood on my knees, but it was mostly about who I was standing in front and I felt that funny feeling in my stomach.

I moved closer to him and lowered my head. My tongue darted out to touch the head for a split second and he groaned. It seemed like his desire was unbearable and I knew that so would be mine soon. My lips parted and I couldn't resist pressing them against the head lightly just to hear that sound again… that groan emerging from his throat. He had done that every time he entered me filling me completely. I felt his hand touch my hair, then his fingers dug into it and he was in control now. My tongue darted out again and he grabbed my hair for real now which made me open my mouth just a bit, but it was enough for him because he thrust his hips and suddenly entered my mouth.

The moan that escaped his lips was so full of passion that I simply opened my mouth more and let him in. It was that feeling when the tension mounts when you least expect it and somehow you're ready to do anything with the man that turned you on so much. And for me that man was Potter.

He began thrusting slowly savoring every move responding with more sounds, his manhood was entering my mouth every second and then he began to pick up the pace thrusting deeper and faster. The water was splashing everywhere, I was holding onto his hips for support and his fingers were still in my hair. It wasn't the force he was using then that was driving me insane, it was the potential strength he could use. I knew how strong he was and if I refused to let him do what he was doing to me he would simply made me. But I was loving it and one of my hands actually slid down to my private parts where I felt a true heat.

The moaning stopped.

'What are you doing?'

Thank you for leaving my mouth at least…

'I…'

'Stand up…'

I did as I was told and I never regretted it since. It was an unbearable feeling when he snaked his arm under my thigh, raised my leg and entered me with the force I was so eager to feel pressing me against the cold wall, but that wall was the last thing I cared about. What really mattered to me was Potter panting hard into my ear and thrusting hard into my depths. The water trickled down his back, his legs, down my sides and my legs and I heard those faint slapping sounds, but the sounds Potter was making were incomparable.

He was gasping for air, tiny hints of moaning were emerging from his mouth, he pressed me against the wall entering me so deep I actually cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain, then raised my other leg and mover his hands closer to my arse to hold me better. When he entered me next time I felt the way he was pressing against my clit. I felt electric jolts each time he thrust inside of me from both my spot and my insides. He was fierce, I never saw him like that and I never even could imagine he could be so rough, so powerful over me, so eager to get what he wanted. He licked my neck, then my jaw, then his tongue moved to my lips and he kissed me. This kiss was as powerful as the young man who gave it to me. Our tongues were dueling, our bodies were joined and I was glad that I gave myself in, it was so erotic the way his chest rubbed against my nipples each time he entered my body. The heat was rising inside of me, the release was coming. He broke the kiss and began to move faster.

'Evans…'

The way he moaned my name made me lose control. His hips were slapping my thighs hard, he was thrusting so hard I began to cry out wildly, then he pulled me close and I screamed grabbing onto his shoulders as I felt him empty himself inside of me and after a few last thrusts he finally stopped and didn't let me go. I didn't mind.

'I think next time we should try boys' dorm or common room…'

'Shut up, Potter…'


	10. Animal Instinct

'Oh Merlin, that feels good, Lils, don't stop', James moaned

**Hello my dear readers ******** It is so awesome to read your reviews and see how many of you actually like my story. I decided to write a new chapter, just because I felt like it, it's been a long time and now I think even a small chapter like that will please my writer's ambition. I hope you like it, I like it very much. Read & review ;) Thank you!**

'Oh Merlin, that feels good, Lils, don't stop', James moaned.

Yet she stopped.

'Come on James, I can't do this forever, I want you to return the favor.'

He sighed and they switched so that now he was on top.

'Alright, how would you like it?'

'Nice and slow…'

'Ok.'

He rubbed his hands together and… began massaging her back. His hands were roaming her body. He pushed her red hair away gently and moved to her neck, lightly brushing the area behind her ears. Then he moved lower and began rubbing her soar shoulders.

'Lils, you need to stop studying that much or your back…'

'Shut up.'

And so he did, feeling with his fingers where her muscles were more tense noticing she began to breathe deeply and moaning just under her breath. He unclasped her bra and was lining her spine, touching it and making her breathe in deeper. He was already massaging her sides, her lower back… and when he touched the very top of her backside she didn't laugh or throw him off. She simply moaned just a bit louder, barely audible, and he continued.

His thumbs went under the silky panties. Not too far at first, but he could tell she loved it and, maybe, wanted more. He repositioned himself a bit further down her legs, sitting between them and took her in. She was slender, but curvy, her flaming red hair was spread all over the pillow and her back was rising as she breathed.

He gulped and licked his lips. Then he reached for the only silky thing that was covering her at the moment and pulled. The slid down smoothly and to his surprise Lily didn't protest, instead she helped him by drawing her legs together. He got the message and took her underwear off completely.

His mouth simply watered. He could resist it, it was a real temptation. He moved closer and repeated his massage starting with her neck and all the way down to her lower back. He felt his breath become erratic as his hands touched her bare backside. He licked his lips again and they parted. It was as if she was beckoning him without doing anything.

James gently took Lily hips in his hands and pulled her a bit closer making her bottom stick up a bit. Then without any hesitation he pulled his underpants down and slammed hard into her.

It was the best feeling in the world. She was hot and wet as ever, all around him, while he was throbbing with lust inside her. The strong desire that he felt was now growing metaphorically inside off him and literally inside of her.

He was scared to move. His hands were gripping her hips hard now, fingers digging into soft skin. He felt drugged, poisoned, intoxicated by her. She was simply there, yet it seemed like she was torturing him.

He slowly pulled out and looked down at her. She was a masterpiece, the top of sexiness, with her delicious butt up in the air. He felt dirtier by the second and now he didn't even want to resist it. He grabbed her again and went even deeper, harder and faster, and then he began thrusting madly as if he was an animal, a lion that everyone was scared of and who did want he wanted. And he wanted her.

He was going deeper with each thrust while Lily opened her sweet mouth and started moaning and groaning much louder then when he was simply rubbing her neck. He could feel her squeezing him and he knew that she felt that mad pleasure that he was trying to give her. But it was his own pleasure he cared about the most right now, his own animal instinct, his lust, this erotic rush and brutality that he felt.

He bit his lip… he wanted it… he slapped her. She moaned even louder. He picked up his pace, he felt the crazy peak coming, she was tugging at the bed spread, her violent screams echoing off the walls of the boys' dormitory and she let go first, arching her back in a way that he couldn't imagine and slamming herself down hard right onto his aching flesh that exploded the moment their skins touched. He emptied himself inside of her and fell onto her back panting heavily.

'Wow…' was all he managed to say.

'Shut up', she breathed out.

And so he did.


End file.
